


【DN】Wedding Dress【NC-17】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Jumping eggs, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Dress
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 尼禄发誓自己再也不跟但丁打赌了，这一次，输了的他，被迫穿上了属于新娘的礼装。





	【DN】Wedding Dress【NC-17】

“操，我他妈就不该打那个赌！”尼禄红着脸看着面前纯白蕾丝的衣服，不，应该说是婚纱才对。“该死的，我怎么知道输了的代价是这个！”这样说着的尼禄想起了前几天跟但丁打赌时候对方那一脸得逞的表情。

“要是知道是这个，我绝对不会打赌的……大概？”  
他早该知道但丁一旦露出那个表情就意味着他该倒霉了。

——————————————————————————

“所以，你要跟我打赌吗？”

“赌什么？”

“赌……”但丁似乎为了赌约内容而愁眉不展的时候，他的目光扫到了尼禄不安抖动着的小腿，随后他笑了一下。“那就赌，谁最晚射谁就是赢家，如何？”

“什……什么？你要赌这个？”尼禄瞪大双眼，有点不敢置信自己听到的内容，张嘴呢喃了几下，然后又像是想到了什么，整个脸红得像是快烂掉的草莓。

“不敢吗？不敢就算了吧~”但丁翘着腿，一脸无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“谁怕谁！有什么不敢的！”

“哦？那么就当你是答应了。”但丁看着尼禄红着脸对着自己竖中指，并且一副我可以我ok的表情，内心打起了邪恶的小算盘。

“是！”

“那好，我们现在就开始吧！”

“哈？”

但丁趁尼禄还没彻底反应过来他的话前，他就直接从坐着的椅子上站了起来，随着对方一句带着疑惑的语气脱口而出的瞬间，但丁直接将尼禄压倒在了沙发之上，尼禄一下子就失去了主动权。

此时，但丁的手就像是一条灵活的蛇，顺着尼禄的工裤腰边摸了进去，带着薄茧的指尖顺着人鱼线的走向，探进了低腰内裤的边缘，插进了耻毛之间，无名指到小指，四根手指滑进阴茎的下方，随着大拇指和四指逐渐收拢，但丁的右手完全的握住了尼禄的柱状茎体，耳边传来了尼禄低声的操，但丁就像是没有玩够，伸出舌头，湿滑的舌尖舔进尼禄的耳道中，滑腻的水声让尼禄软了腰身，配合着右手撸动他阴茎所带来的强烈快感，就在这一瞬间尼禄就知道他已经输定了。

五分钟不到的时间，尼禄就将自己的精液全部交代进了但丁的手中，但丁笑着慢慢抽出了自己的手，一部分的液体被擦在了内裤上，更多的则是被他的手掌给带了出来。但丁将沾有浊液的手指用着极其暧昧的行为，故意色情而缓慢地将手指含进嘴里，发出性意味十足的吮吸声，让尼禄忍不住想起自己以往情不自禁或者被迫含着对方阴茎，然后努力口交给对方带去快感时，从自己口腔中发出的类似声响。

不妙，他又有感觉了。

但丁舔干净了手上残留的液体之后，再一次俯下身凑到尼禄的耳边。

“你输了，宝贝。”

“Asshole……”

“承让。”

——————————————————————————

“Shit……”尼禄一边回想一边谩骂着，恨不得时间能倒流，让他可以揍晕当时被但丁用激将法刺激后就上当的自己，不然，现在的他也不会处在这个非常操蛋的场面里了。

尼禄吞了口口水，伸手拿起了被摆在婚纱旁的道具，粉色的椭圆，尾部带着一根短短的天线，然而遥控器并不在旁边，大概猜到手中是什么的东西的尼禄，原本红着的脸颊，这下子变得仿佛可以滴出血。

“妈的，这个糟老头果然没安好心！”尼禄心不甘情不愿地将手中的邪恶道具放回了原位，然后他看到了一张纸，拿起来一看，他越发想手撕但丁了。

‘Kid，你看到这张纸，说明你已经注意到我给你准备的礼物啦，所以，就像你所想的那样，希望一会儿我们见面的时候，这个东西能被你好好地塞在你温暖的巢穴里。 你最爱的但丁，谨上。’

尼禄咬着牙，将手中的纸条撕成了碎片。

尼禄又看了看他刚才拿起来的道具，耳边突然声情并茂的出现了但丁的幻觉，他很想知道如果他没有按照但丁说的那样做，是不是就会相安无事，可转念一想，万一自己没做到，被但丁知道了，随后被操开了花，似乎那样的结局他也不想要。尼禄犹豫再三，还是决定闭着眼睛将跳蛋塞进自己的后穴，但是干涩的后穴并不打算接受入侵之物，反抗之余好几次跳蛋差点脱手落到地上。

尼禄回想了一下每次但丁是如何用手指开发自己的，他红着脸将手中跳蛋放回桌上，伸出嫣红的舌头舔湿了自己的手指，脑海中还不停播放着曾经的画面。尼禄有点下不去手，余光又瞥到了粉色的跳蛋上，就像是充满了恶意的挑战书，尼禄不得不收下这样的挑战。他一咬牙，模拟着但丁的手法，先是将食指温柔地插进穴口，模仿着性交时抽插的频率，快速地进出着后穴，指尖无意间顶过暗藏在肠壁后方的前列腺，一瞬间电击般的快感穿透他的脊髓。尼禄的腰一软，原本只是靠在桌边的他，一下子整个上半身都摊在了桌上，手指还插在后穴内，温热的肠壁蠕动着吮吸异物。

尼禄似乎明白了些什么，他舔了一下下唇，快速地用中指再一次顶开已经喊着他食指的穴口，两根手指在肠道内相遇。尼禄脑海中再次回忆起但丁的手法，双指并拢地插入到底，随后张开在肠道内撑出一定的空间，缓缓地拔出，这样就可以让紧紧贴合在一起的肠壁慢慢地扩张开来，只为了以后方便吞入更为特殊的物体而做足了准备。

尼禄仿造着性交频率抽插了好几次，直到他的腰彻底化成一摊烂泥之后，他才颤颤巍巍地拔出在肠道内流连忘返的手指，就着湿漉漉的状态拿起一旁的粉色魔鬼，再一次吞了下口水，眼睛一闭，用力往后穴口上一按，被双指操开的穴口轻轻松松地吞下了浑圆的异物，在尼禄手指的推波助澜之下，跳蛋像是拥有灵魂一样，刚刚好抵住了那隐藏着的敏感地上。

尼禄原本想要扯住跳蛋的天线，将他从前列腺上挪开些距离，然而他的余光看到了不远处的钟表，这才发现离到约定的时间已经剩的不多了。尼禄匆匆忙忙地脱下身上的其他衣物，急急躁躁地套上了但丁准备好的婚纱，过程中不少的蕾丝花边差点被他用蛮力扯坏，直到尼禄将婚纱完完整整地套到身上后，他这才发现，婚纱的大小刚好合适，仿佛就像是为他特地订做的。

尼禄第一反应是但丁哪来的钱定做那么贵的婚纱，第二反应才是卧操，我要迟到了。

尼禄冲出事务所大门，结果就看到但丁正倚在一辆骚红的跑车边上，对方身上是深黑色的西装，头发也被精心的打理过，俨然一副即将参加盛大婚礼的新郎本人。尼禄不安地扯了扯抹胸式的婚纱，小心翼翼地走到但丁面前。下一秒，随着尼禄的惊呼，他被但丁拦腰公主抱到了跑车之上，随后但丁吹着口哨转动着手指上的钥匙，落座到了驾驶位上，车钥匙完美插入锁孔内。

“坐好了，我的准新娘。”

“什么？”

但丁一踩油门，跑车飞一样的速度窜了出去，尼禄赶紧伸手死死扣住头顶的白色花环，等但丁一路飙车到终点站，他才注意到他们来到了一座从未见过的教堂门前，门口正站在一位看上去过于年轻的神父。但丁笑着下了车，绕道副驾驶座边，在尼禄一脸狐疑的表情下，一脸殷勤地打开了车门，弯腰伸出右手扶下了一脸懵逼的尼禄。

“欢迎来到，圣罗马教堂，我是今天的神父，保罗，原主保佑你们二人幸福，请跟我来。”

在保罗神父的带领之下，但丁右手挽住了尼禄带着半袖手套的左臂，左手却插在口袋内摸索着，尼禄则小心翼翼地走着，毕竟他这次是第一次穿白色细高跟！他可不想在但丁面前出丑，然而他因为太紧张这件事而忘了他体内还深藏了另一个定时炸弹，并且爆炸时间完全由但丁掌控着。

但丁和尼禄二人在神父的眼中就和往日前来结婚的同性伴侣一样，既恩爱又腼腆，特别是穿着婚纱的男子脸上留着微醺的表情，紧紧地靠在丈夫怀中的模样，让神父的脸上不由自主地挂上了和蔼可亲的微笑。然而神父不知道的是，尼禄之所以会这样，完全是但丁搞得好事，他在尼禄格外小心对付高跟鞋的同时，悄悄打开的暗藏在口袋中的遥控器，微弱的震感直接传递到了前列腺上，尼禄瞬间就双腿找不着力，整个人倾斜着软进了但丁的怀中，尼禄抬头恶狠狠地盯了但丁一下，但丁笑着凑上去吻了一下对方的额头，随后凑到尼禄耳边。

“尼禄，乖一点，千万不要被神父发现异常了。”

“操……”

“请二位在登记册上写下自己的名字和年龄，剩下的就交于我来处理。”

“我来，我来，我的新娘有点害羞，你懂的，毕竟他第一次知道有教堂可以祝福同性恋人，道理你也是知道的。”

“是的，原文书的确是如此安排，但在真爱面前，我相信神也会祝福你们这段婚姻的，阿门。”

神父将两个人领到誓言台前，拿出了登记的册子，让二人签下大名的同时，他转身前往准备室，去穿着等一下需要的神父袍。但丁在神父走后，单手扣住了尼禄的下巴，强迫他抬起，当着人类信仰的神像面前，死死地吻住了尼禄的唇舌，早已搂住腰身的右手温柔而霸道地抚摸着对方的腰身，空闲的左手在签名簿上留下了洋洋洒洒的花体大名。直到红色恶魔感应到了神父走回来的气息，但丁才松开被自己吻红的双唇，尼禄红着脸赶紧用手背擦拭双唇上被沾上的气息。

“新娘，你还好吗？你看起来好像不太舒服？”

“没事的神父，我的新娘比较黏人，一会儿就好，请你开始吧？”

“真的没关系吗？新娘的脸红得像是发烧了？如果你们需要退烧药的话……”

“真的不用了神父，他就只是有点害羞。你懂的，毕竟第一次。”

“哦，是的，是的，第一次。”

神父调皮地眨了眨眼，轻咳了一声，随后一脸庄重的站在誓言台后方，摊开手中所拿的圣书，先是唱起了圣歌，但丁皱了皱眉，其他也不知道圣歌怎么唱，只能张了张口以表心意，而尼禄是连开口的力气都快被榨干了，不知何时，跳蛋震动的频率被但丁给调高了，快速震动刺激着过感的前列腺，被束缚住的阴茎随时都有可能将裙底顶起，为了避免这样的尴尬，尼禄一直悄悄地扭捏了自己的手臂。

这样的小举动，自然被但丁看在眼里。

“但丁，你愿意承认接纳尼禄为你的妻子吗？”保罗神父本想说是丈夫，但是看到穿着西装的但丁拼命眨眼暗示之后，到口的丈夫发音愣是变成了妻子。

“当然，我愿意。”

“你当以温柔耐心来照顾你的妻子，敬爱他，唯独与他居住。要尊重他的家庭为你的家族，尽你做丈夫的本份到终身。不再和其他人发生感情，并且对他保持贞洁吗？你在众神面前许诺愿意这样吗?”

“我愿意。我但丁愿意承受接纳尼禄做我的妻子，和他生活在一起。无论在什么环境，都愿意终生养他、爱惜他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他。不和其他人发生感情。”但丁在保护这个词上念了一个重音，就像是在宣布着用生命担保的誓言。保罗神父满意地点了点头，转头看向了一直不敢抬头的尼禄。

“尼禄，你愿意承认但丁为你的丈夫吗？”

“我...额...n....嘶...愿...愿意！”尼禄反射性的想要拒绝，肠道内跳动的跳蛋猛然拔高到最高频率，到口的不字被他吞了下去。

“你愿意到了合适的年龄嫁给他，当常温柔端庄，来顺服这个人，敬爱他、帮助他，唯独与他居住。要尊重他的家族为本身的家族，尽力孝顺，尽你做妻子的本份到终身，并且对他保持贞洁？你在众人面前许诺，愿意这样吗?”

“我.......”尼禄似乎停顿了很长的时间，长到神父怀疑周未的时间已经停止的时候，他又默默开了口。“愿意。我尼禄......愿意到了合适的年龄嫁给他，承受接纳.......但丁做我的丈夫，和他.......生活在一起。”

“请新郎新娘交换信物。”保罗神父迟钝的第六感总算感觉到了空气中不太一样的氛围，有点紧张地说完了最后一句誓词，只见但丁不知道从而掏出了一枚银色素裹的戒指，执起了尼禄的右手将它套进了无名指上，而但丁则举起了自己的右手在尼禄面前晃了晃，尼禄气得当场就想爆炸，他这才明白，之前的一场赌局根本就是但丁设下的圈套，他其实就是入了虎口的无辜小羊崽。

“谢了，保罗神父，希望我们没有打搅你太久。”

“自然是没有的，祝你们幸福。”神父反应过来自己莫名其妙见证了一场单方面的婚姻祝福之后，带着圣书匆匆忙忙地逃回了教堂后院，独留下了但丁和尼禄二人。

尼禄在神父走后，当机立断地向但丁揍出一拳，可想而知，在高潮边缘的尼禄根本没有太多的力气，被跳蛋弄得高潮了两次的他，在被但丁单手握住拳头之后，整个人跌跌撞撞地冲进了对方的怀抱。但丁再一次公主抱起尼禄，只不过这一次，尼禄安静的像是睡着的幼崽，头上的头花没有他的保护，轻轻地飘落在草地上，从他体内传出的微弱嗡嗡嗡声昭示着他的不正常之处。

心满意足的但丁，开着红色跑车回到了自己的事务所，拔下的车钥匙被丢给了一直在事务所门口等着的蕾蒂，蕾蒂看了看被但丁抱在怀中已经半昏迷的尼禄，一脸同情的表情摇了摇头。

“他都被你搞晕过去了，一会儿你怎么办？”蕾蒂伸手戳了一下尼禄的脸，昏迷中的尼禄不由自主地皱眉。

“能怎么办？他都是我的妻子了。”但丁收紧了一下抱着尼禄的怀抱。

“亏你想得出。”蕾蒂叹了口气。

“不然不就浪费这件定制婚纱了？它可耗尽了我几个月的工资呢。”但丁不以为然地凑过去亲了亲尼禄的嘴角。

“得了吧，还不是你自己的馊主意。”蕾蒂摊了摊手。

“至少尼禄值得不是吗？”但丁又吻了吻尼禄的额头。

“是吧？走，快去吧，晚了尼禄又得醒了。”蕾蒂不耐烦地摆了摆手。

“收到。”

但丁笑得贼兮兮地抱住尼禄，边走还不忘多亲两口对方可口的脸颊，蕾蒂坐进跑车然后大骂了一声，一脚踩上油门直奔洗车店。如果她没看错的话，在副驾驶座上残留下了可疑的液体是属于尼禄的，并且她也没猜错的话，尼禄这小子应该被但丁所准备的跳蛋给欺负得够惨。一声熟悉的口哨声响起，蕾蒂转头看向洗车店门口，翠西双手环胸半倚在门口。

但丁蹑手蹑脚地将尼禄放置到卧室的床上，他并不着急脱下尼禄身上的婚纱，却将左手手摸进了裙底，略粗的绒布手套顺着尼禄光滑的大腿往上摸，其实他也不知道为什么尼禄的腿会如此的光滑，但是他承认，他的确很喜欢这样的触感，至少让他有种在吃豆腐的滑腻质感。戴着白色手套的手一路摸到尼禄的臀部，湿滑的液体很快浸湿了绒布，但丁好看的眸子微微眯起，他可没想到尼禄偷偷高潮了那么多次。

但丁用牙齿咬掉了右手上的手套，用着不会打扰到对方休息的力度，将手指轻轻松松地插进了早已被跳蛋开发透彻的后穴内，食指与中指在湿滑的肠道内找寻着罪魁祸首，过于滑腻的环境让跳蛋的天线好几次从指间滑出，睡梦中的尼禄发出了微弱的呢喃呻吟声。但丁的动作更加温柔，总算在几次尝试之下，他还是抓住了那根会逃走的天线，微微的用力，在肠道的辅助推挤之下，跳蛋混合着肠液滑出了尼禄的穴口，疲软的阴茎在这样的刺激之下，无意识地勃起。但丁着手握住了，尼禄不舒服地扭动了一下腰身，昏迷的他有了苏醒的迹象，但丁笑着凑到了尼禄耳边。

“欢迎回家，我可爱的小妻子。”但丁凑上去咬了一下尼禄的脸颊。

“Damn it and Fuck you, Dante。”尼禄想要对着但丁竖中指，却使不上力气。

“嘘，你可不想引来你父亲吧，毕竟他可是会说你成何体统的哦。”但丁单手捂住了尼禄的嘴，弯起的双眸让尼禄想要恶狠狠地咬了一口但丁的手套，结果在这样做之前，但丁就快速收回了自己的手。

“该死……”尼禄下意识地用手捂住嘴巴，但丁调笑着将双唇印到了尼禄赤裸的脖子之上。

定制的婚纱完美贴合在尼禄的肉体上，若隐若现的肌肉纹理让但丁爱不释手，隔着蕾丝花边抚摸着尼禄尚且没有结实到膈手的腹肌，时不时地刮弄着敏感的腰侧，让尼禄不停地用脚蹭着黑色床单，纯黑的床单映衬着尼禄身上雪白的婚纱，强烈的色差对比，让但丁情不自禁地想要在尼禄赤裸的肌肤上留下一些什么。但丁一边单手解开着自己身上昂贵的西装，一边将一个接着一个的牙印强制地留在奶白色的颈侧与肩胛处肌肤上，等但丁彻底拉开婚纱背面的拉链前，早已赤身裸体的他整个人都伏在尼禄的身上。

但丁明知这些痕迹会快速消退，可他还是忍不住地想要这样做，似乎只要这样做了，尼禄就会完完整整地属于他。

尼禄伸出右手遮住了自己被但丁啃得发痒的后颈，无名指上闪闪发光的银色戒指吸引着但丁的注意力，亲吻着肩颈处的双唇移动到了戒指之上，唇上传来的温热金属质感让但丁的银蓝色虹膜闪过一丝红光，左手没有从尼禄的裙摆下撤出，隔着绒布手套的手掌不停地揉捏着软硬刚好的臀部。尼禄有些怕痒地扭动着，但丁右手扣住了他的腰身，那些让人瘙痒的蕾丝边不停地蹭着但丁的脸，就像是一种无言的邀请。

但丁将膝盖插进尼禄的双腿之间，过长的裙摆在他的扭动挣扎之下早已撩到了大腿根，大腿被白色的蕾丝绑带勾勒出细微的凹凸感，但丁的右手手指在绑带的边缘滑动着，带来的瘙痒感让尼禄控制不住地轻颤，同时想要伸手扯走着扰人的手指，然而尼禄的手还没伸过去就被但丁的左手隔空拦截，十指相交的感觉让尼禄不受控制地轻骂出声，但丁又吻了几下尼禄的手指，尼禄回过头一脸惹人怜的表情盯着但丁。

但丁微笑着解开了大腿根部的绑带，瞬间变得淡红色的痕迹在奶白色的皮肤上显得格外瞩目，但丁将吻留在了那红色的勒痕上，温热的舌尖舔弄着微微发热的皮肤，尖锐的齿尖刺激着刚刚恢复知觉的神经，一股难以描述的麻痒感顺着尼禄的迷走神经游走，让他的呼吸逐渐加快，心跳加速，房间内除了但丁故意发出的吮吸声外，更让人沉迷的是属于尼禄的心跳声。

但丁的手指顺着还没彻底干透的穴口，缓缓插了进去，久违的异物感让尼禄闷哼了一下，下意识地用双手抱住枕头，让发红发热的脸整个埋进枕头内。但丁看着尼禄如同小孩子似的表现，笑着又啄吻了几下尼禄的脖子，但丁确认尼禄的后穴口还没有恢复到未扩张的紧致后，左手扶着自己的阴茎，让充血的龟头慢慢顶开尚且湿滑的穴口，随着阴茎缓缓插入其中，从枕头内发出了微弱的咒骂声。但丁将阴茎插到底，随后缓缓拔出，直到肠道粘膜只能包裹住龟头的瞬间，但丁一个猛挺腰的动作，整根柱身快速剖开刚刚才贴合在一起的肠壁，尖锐的叫唤声被枕头完美吸收，只留下那些微妙的尾音被但丁收入耳中。

但丁似乎找到了什么好玩的东西，几乎每一次都将阴茎抽离到几乎脱口的地步，随后伴随着一个狠插入底，臀肌拍打到腹部上产生的响声，让但丁满足的啃咬着尼禄的脖颈，那些即将消退的印记又重新沾染了上去。尼禄的前列腺被但丁狠狠的摩擦着，就像是为手枪擦油上弹那样利索，尼禄几乎觉得自己快要燃烧起来了，为了那丝名为但丁的火种。那些过于强烈的性爱感受就像是提炼过的酒精，浓度几乎达到了百分之九十，随时都能发生易燃易爆的结果。过充的阴茎被但丁一手掌握，尼禄除了拱起自己的腰身，让但丁更加方便地进出他体内外，他已经没有办法在做出其他更多的举动。

这时，但丁突然抓住了尼禄的头发，被迫向后仰去的尼禄，咧着嘴发出诱人的喘息声，眼角上挂着因为过激的快感而产生的泪花，花了淡妆的脸上早就哭成了花猫样。但丁凑上去吻住了尼禄的双唇，绞缠在一起的舌头就像是发情的蛇那样谄媚，互相交换着彼此的气息。尼禄回吻着但丁的力度，就像是妻子对待着自己的丈夫，双手为了维持住这样的姿势，撑在身体的旁边。但丁的阴茎肆无忌惮地抽插着，肠壁不停被撑开到极限，括约肌同样被展开到几乎不见一丝皱褶，但丁松开了扶着尼禄腰身的手，转而握住了对方同样带着白色真丝手套的左手，就着这样的姿势，拉动着尼禄的手摸向了正在被贯穿的穴口，尼禄的脸上红得仿佛能滴血。

但丁并不满意这样的结果，他松开了彼此纠缠在一起的唇舌，变得水光程亮的双唇亲吻上尼禄的之间，但丁用牙齿将手套从尼禄的手上扯下，甩掉口中的手套后，但丁再一次含住尼禄那指甲被修剪到几乎完美的指尖。手指被舔舐的感觉，尼禄大致猜到了但丁打算做什么，他突然剧烈地挣扎起来，却忘了自己被但丁死死抓住了头发。伴随着指尖彻底被舔湿后，但丁就着握住尼禄手腕的姿势，让对方的手指跟随着自己的阴茎插入了早已含不下其它物体的穴口，环状肌肉的潜力被但丁慢慢开发，它被迫吞下了来自于同源肉体的手指。

炙热的阴茎伴随着微凉的指尖，两种截然不同的触感，让尼禄根本无法控制得想要大声喊着但丁的名字，却又回想起对方一开始说的话，那些到嘴边的呻吟被他死死地扣在齿缝间，只有那些漏网之鱼的音调被完整地传到了但丁的耳中。略带哭泣的音调中带着一丝求饶的语气，无处可藏地透露着尼禄的示弱，然而但丁根本没打算放过他，突如其来的魔人化，让他贯穿在尼禄体内的阴茎涨大了一倍，尼禄喉咙深处被迫发出了泥泞地喘息声。但丁丝毫不给尼禄适应的机会，长满倒刺一样的阴茎在柔软的腔壁内刮弄着，脆弱的粘膜被无情的划开又愈合，只有阴茎抽出时被带出的鲜血才能让但丁兴奋起来。

尼禄的余光瞥见自己被婚纱束缚住的腹腔明显被顶起了一个不可思议的弧度。

但丁松开了尼禄的阴茎，转而隔着尼禄的腹肌扣住了自己的阴茎摩擦着。这样强烈而诡异的刺激，让尼禄下意识地咬住了自己的手臂，鲜血直接从伤口内涌出，但丁则一口咬住了尼禄的肩膀。两处伤口外加腹部被掌控住的痛苦，让尼禄松开咬住的手臂尖叫着射了出来，但丁则依旧以这样动作隔着肉壁模拟着自慰的动作，强烈的刺激让尼禄再一次硬了起来，只不过这一次他选择扭头咬上了但丁的脖子，大口吮吸着对方的血液，似乎这样就可以补充他大量流失的魔力。但丁草草地撸了几下，眯上暗红色的眸子，他松开了自己的手，并没有解除魔人化，如同凶器般的阴茎还在尼禄的体内贯穿，变了调的呻吟成为了哭喊声，过多的魔力让他强制性魔人化。

湛蓝色的鬼爪死死地抠进但丁的肩膀，暗红色的血液溅射在床铺上，随着阴茎抽出而流出的蓝色血液和红色的融为一体，紧跟着一次但丁的深入至底，浓稠而滚烫的精液，像是高速列车似的速度浇灌在尼禄的体内，大量醇厚的魔力让尼禄瞬间补充满了刚才因为快速愈合而损失的魔力，作为最强力的补充剂，尼禄身上蓝光炸现，若隐若现地罪魔人形态，让但丁饶有兴致地舔了舔嘴唇。

只可惜，昙花一现，蓝光消散之后，尼禄又恢复到了人类形态。

但丁一脸餍足的神情地挂上足以让女人倾心的脾气笑容，弯腰将泛着水光的双唇又一次凑到将自己的脸整个埋进枕头内的尼禄耳边，用着最为诱人且低沉的嗓音，往尼禄的大脑里灌输着最可怕的现实。

“所以，我漂亮的新婚妻子，你该如何赔偿我这件价值连城，被你彻底扯坏的婚纱呢？Nero.....”但丁几乎用气声温柔地念出尼禄的名字。


End file.
